


[podfic] If you were a flower, you'd be a damnnnndelion

by Annapods



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Florist Gajeel, Fluff and Humor, Language of Flowers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Gajeel is not good with words - but he is good with flowers.Written by an orphaned account.





	[podfic] If you were a flower, you'd be a damnnnndelion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you were a flower, you’d be a damnnnndelion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462643) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/iywafybad) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oslc1yzqrkvrj2m/%5BFT%5D%20If%20you%20were%20a%20flower%2C%20you%27d%20be%20a%20damnnnndelion.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oslc1yzqrkvrj2m/%5BFT%5D%20If%20you%20were%20a%20flower%2C%20you%27d%20be%20a%20damnnnndelion.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 


End file.
